La paz infinita
by Deckso
Summary: Los sucesos ocurridos después de la gran cuarta guerra ninja, así como de la impresionante y devastadora pelea entre Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, es narrada en ésta historia.


**Los personajes requeridos en ésta trama son propiedad de** **masashi kishimoto**

 **En cuanto a las parejas, éstas no serán reveladas puesto que la historia dependerá del apoyo que ésta reciba, a lo que lleva a la cancelación de la misma si no tiene aprobación por parte del lector.**

 **Espero sea de su agrado y me ayuden con un comentario sobre la propia historia para poder saber si debo continuar o no. De antemano, gracias por tomar el tiempo de leer mi historia.**

* * *

 _ **PROLOGO**_

Tic, toc. Tic, toc. El sonar de las manecillas era el único sonido audible que se podía percibir en la pequeña carpa, en donde los dos más grandes ninjas estaban siendo atendidos de ambos brazos; uno un rubio mostrando una sonrisa infumable, mientras que por otra parte estaba un pelinegro con apena una pequeña sonrisa iluminando su rostro. En medio de los héroes/rivales se encontraba la ninja medico por excelencia de todo el mundo, mostrando en cada mano el ninjutsu medico adquirido por su maestra. El trio de amigos se mantenía en pleno silencio, he ahí porque las manecillas del reloj era el único sonido que adornaba la carpa.

—Listo—La pelirosa soltó mostrándola a sus amigos una suave y pequeña sonrisa, si bien no había curado en totalidad sus heridas, el sangrado había disminuido en gran proporción; inmediatamente el rubio de Konoha agradeció a su compañera y amor infinito, lo cual no tomo a la joven desprevenida, en cambio, el Uchiha le hizo abrir en demasía sus ocelos al percibir la misma frase que el rubio anteriormente le había dedicado, logrando otro gran silencio entre el tercio. —Sakura, yo. —Ahora fue la voz del pelinegro que destruyo el silencio en que el ambiente se había inundado —Te quiero pedir perdón por todo lo que he hecho, no me arrepiento de nada, pero, aun así, te traté muy mal… perdóname. —Continuó su hablar. Quien diría que el Uchiha sería de hablar así, por supuesto sus compañeros de equipo quedaron sorprendidos, denotando más sorpresa en la única mujer del trio, mientras, el rubio cambió su rostro de impresión suavizando su mirar hasta lograr formar una suave y tenue sonrisa, el Uchiha le había ganado, estaba más que claro, y para no tener duda alguna, la fémina se lanzó al pelinegro abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que logro sacarle un suave quejido, aun no estaba totalmente recuperado de su batalla con el rubio, por ello tuvo que separar segundos después a Sakura. —No tienes que pedir ningún perdón, Sasuke~kun—Musitó sin esperar más la fémina, logrando ahora impresión en el único poseedor de Sharingan quien negó suavemente con su cabeza en repetidas ocasiones. —Aun así, quiero enmendar todos mis males, sé que no podré hacerlo tan fácil, pero con la ayuda de el idiota éste podré lograrlo—Dijo tranquilamente el chico del Sharingan, golpeando con suavidad a su amigo rubio justo en el hombro en cuanto hizo mención de éste, molestándolo de inmediato—¡¿EH?! ¿Así me lo pides? Deberías ser amable conmigo, si no, no te ayudaré —Fue el turno del rubio para hablar arrugando su nariz en cuanto más hablaba, no logrando percibir la mirada de molestia de la fémina —Mho, Naruto, debes ayudar a Sasuke~kun, son amigos, así podremos estar todos juntos, no seas caprichoso —Dijo regañando a su amigo más cercano. —¿Eh? Pero Sakura, él nunca ha sido amable conmigo—Se defendió Naruto logrando captar la atención del Uchiha, si no mal recordaba él, su amigo nunca había llamado a su compañera sin el sufijo "chan", estaba seguro que él no era el único que se dio cuenta, pero para más sorpresa la chica siguió discutiendo con el niño con sueño de Hokage. —Sasuke~kun nunca ha sido amable con nadie, Naruto, no te sientas especial—Aquel último comentario hizo que el mayor del trio bajara la mirada, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros al romper el ambiente lleno de tensión con una sutil, honesta y baja risa—Siempre tan molestos, ustedes. —Mencionó desviando el rostro mientras éste se vía iluminado por una pequeña sonrisa—¿Qué? Teme~ —El peor en los estudio volteó hacia el poseedor de Sharingan enchinando poco a poco sus ojos para después golpear su hombro justo con la frente propia—Ah… Idiota ¿Qué haces? Eso duele—Se quejó Sasuke enderezándose para encarar a su amigo—Debes ser amable conmigo—Soltó el menor de todos volviendo a estar en compostura, pero aun así inclinando su rostro hacía el pelinegro —Antes muerto—Contestó el antes mencionado pegando su frente con la del rubio mientras enchinaba los ojos al igual que éste —¿Quieres que lo haga? Con gusto—En ese instante ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras comenzaban con una lucha empujando de un lado a otro sus cabezas utilizando sus frentes como instrumento para eso. —Ya, ya, chicos—Se interpuso la pelirosa tomando la cabeza de ambos con una mano separándolos fácilmente al tener una fuerza descomunal, aun así no le fue suficiente pues los amigos siguieron con su lucha, siendo interrumpidos por una nueva presencia en la carpa, su antiguó sensei se mostraba ante ellos no portando su característico cubre bocas—Vaya…Pensé que Naruto amaba a Sakura y Sakura a Sasuke, pero nunca pensé que Sasuke amara a Naruto —Dijo el mayor al encontrarse con tan cómica situación. Los masculinos estaban aun con sus frentes unidas mientras miraban a su maestro haciendo que estos giraran un poco sus rostros haciendo que el contacto de frentes se rompiera, pero manteniendo estos aún unidos, puesto que sus mejillas se pegaron una contra la otra. —No digas tonterías, Sensei. —Mencionó el usuario del Sharingan con suma molestia en su rostro.

La cuarta guerra por fin había llegado a su fin, miles de ninjas fueron sacrificados por el bien de todo el mundo, pero, sus muertes no habían sido en vano, habían derrotado a su adversario, Madara Uchiha, a ambos, tanto falso como verdadero.

El mundo ninja podía estar en paz por el momento, tenían a los ninjas más fuertes de su lado, cualquier adversidad podría llegar a sobreponerla, no importaba que pasara, no solo Konoha, de donde eran nacidos los héroes, si no todo el mundo Shinobi, estaba más que protegido por sus salvadores. Vendrían, vienen y vendrán temporadas de paz para el mundo entero.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y nuevamente gracias por leer.**


End file.
